


never change - joshler

by sxmvxs



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Clique - Freeform, Gay, Highschool AU, M/M, Slow Burn, joshler - Freeform, joshler angst, joshler au, joshler highschool, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxmvxs/pseuds/sxmvxs
Summary: tw: self harm, suicide ideation, homophobia, bullyingtyler joseph is a 16 year old boy who wears long sleeves and listens to my chemical romance.josh is a 16 year old boy who has bright pink hair and likes to skateboard.





	never change - joshler

"you need to try, tyler."  
god, he thought, try.  
dan, tyler's therapist, had been working with him for two years, since he was fourteen. right after his brother walked in on him cutting. and right before he was going to end his-  
"how does that sound, tyler?" dan's words brought him out of his train of thought. "do you think you can do that?" he hadn't been listening, but he nodded his head anyways.  
tyler's mom was waiting for him in her car outside of the psychiatry building. silently, he got in the car. "how was your session?" his mom asked, a little too cheerful. "it was..." he paused. "it was a session." he put headphones in, incase his mom tried to speak to him again.  
once he got home, he went straight to his room. his family had already had dinner without him, and there was no point in trying to make small talk. it was sunday night, which meant school tomorrow. which meant dumb assholes picking at him the whole day. it had only been a week of school, and he was already a target. he sighed, picking up his journal and a pencil. with the sound of his family conversing without him in the background, he wrote.  
i know where you stand,  
silent in the trees,  
and that's where i am,  
silent in the trees,  
why wont you speak  
where i happen to be  
silent in the trees  
standing cowardly  
i can feel your breath  
i can feel my death  
i want to know you  
i want to see  
i want to say  
hello.  
he put his pencil down and closed his journal. he collapsed onto his bed, still in his day clothes, as he heard the laughter from downstairs turn into a fight.  
he woke up to an alarm screaming at him to get up. he groaned, and threw his arm over to turn it off. he still had his jeans on from yesterday, so he threw on a clean shirt. he ran his hands through his hair, grabbed his backpack, and put his headphones in. ignoring his mother's attempts to feed him, he walked out the door.  
the walk to the bus stop was quiet, other than the music blaring from his headphones. when he got onto the bus, that changed.  
"hey, joseph!" he heard over the my chemical romance he was trying to drown the noise with. it wasn't working. "joseph!" an earbud was pulled out of his ear. he turned around to see some jocks laughing. "what's up with those scars on your wrist?" tyler pulled his sleeve down. "yeah, when are you gonna kill yourself, huh, joseph?" another asshole joined in. he put his earbud back in and tried to ignore the laughter that he knew was directed at him.  
when he got to his locker, he opened it and pulled a textbook out of the variety of books he never used. putting the textbook under his arm, he heard a familiar voice shout his name. "tyler!" he turned to see an energetic mark running towards him. "tyler, man, you didn't answer your phone last night. what happened?" shit. he was supposed to call him. "uh, sorry. just.. fell asleep early." he looked down. "dude, you missed it! sam and dean found the coordinates of their dad, and they started to look for him in-" "are you talking about supernatural again? mark, you know i don't watch that show." tyler cut him off. mark rolled his eyes. "i know, i know. but it was awesome. maybe one day you'll take that stick out of your ass and watch it," he patted tyler's back. "bye, man, i'll see you in english!" mark called before tyler could reply. "bye, i guess," tyler muttered, though mark was far too gone to hear him.  
the first 3 periods flew by, given the fact tyler slept through two of them. by the time 4th period rolled around, english, he had been fed up with the day already. he sat down in a brown desk that had writing all over it. he saw a number, someones phone number, and decided to scribble over it. "hey, man," mark sat down in the desk next to tyler and put his stuff down. the teacher started talking about shakespeare nonsense, and tyler zoned out.  
lunch was a blur. all tyler could recall was gross cafeteria food and insults thrown at him by football players. he hated lunch. 5th period went by just as fast as lunch, and soon enough it was 6th. art. he walked into the classroom, inhaling the scent of paint and expressivity. when he sat down, a bright mess of pink hair caught his eye. an unfamiliar, punk looking boy sat down next to him. he had a lip ring and crooked teeth. something in tyler told him to speak up. "hey," he started, not sure where he was going with it. the boy looked up. "hi, i'm josh. uh, i'm new here," tyler noticed that the new boy, josh, had a voice like honey. like the color of his eyes. "yeah, uh-" he stuttered, "i'm tyler." josh looked like he was going to say something, but the teacher spoke first. his head snapped forward as mr. whatshisface introduced him to the class. tyler payed attention to the way josh's eyes scrunched up when he smiled.  
something about josh made tyler want to know more about him.


End file.
